Question: $2.088 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
Solution: $2.088 \times 10^{-5} = 2.088 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $2.088 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;020\;88$